Irmãos
by Sakury
Summary: Oneshot, Songfic com a música Brothers. Reflexões de Edward sobre sua vida e seu irmão. Drama


**Brothers**

**Perdoe-me, meu irmãozinho!  
Eu estou como um culpado.  
Tentar tomar de volta, impossível.  
O que a terra já levou.**

**_(Prosti menya mladshiy brat!  
Ya tak pred toboy vinovart  
Pyitatsya vernut' nyelzya  
Jogo, chto vzyala zyemlya)_**

Perdoe-me, perdoe-me, perdoe-me meu irmão. Sou culpado, sou extremamente culpado. Perdemos tudo, nossa família, nossa casa, nossa felicidade... nossa liberdade... você seu corpo, e eu meu braço.

**Quem conhece a lei da vida,  
me ajuda á achar a resposta?  
Eu fui condenado severamente a morte,  
por uma ciência não-atual.**

**_(Kto znayet zakon byitiya  
Pomog byi mne nyti otvet  
Zhestoko oshibsya ya  
Ot smerti lekarstva nyet)_**

Por favor, alguém... ou algo, que conheça a lei da vida. Me ajude, me ajude a achar a resposta... a resposta de como acabar esse sofrimento, essa culpa, esse medo... quero viver, quero ser feliz. Não quero morrer... sei que minha jornada... o caminho que escolhi só tem um final... a morte.

Fico pensando... se não fosse a alquimia, essa ciência de centenas de anos... seriamos mais felizes? Nosso pai não teria ido embora ou nossa mãe não teria morrido? Não teriamos perdido a liberdade, a felicidade... tudo o que nós possuíamos?

**Amada mamãe gentil!  
Nós a amamos muito.  
Mas todos os nossos esforços  
foram gastos em vão.**

**_(Milaya mama! nyezhnaya!  
Myi tak lyubili tebya  
No vse nashi silyi  
Potrachenyi byili zrya)_**

Mamãe, quero você aqui, quero você nos abraçando denovo, nos olhando com seus gentils olhos, dizendo que nos ama. Oh como desejava isso... ainda desejo... mas todos os nossos esforços até agora foram em vão. Te amo muito mãe... espero que você não esteja decepcionada comigo, uma jovem, assustada e pequena criança.

**Para não ser enganado por nossa esperança,  
do sonho de voltar á nossa família.  
Meu irmão, eu sou o culpado.**

**_(Jebya soblaznil ya  
Prekrasnoy nadezhdoy  
Vernut' nash swemeynyiy ochag  
Moy brat, ya vo vsem vinovat.)_**

Sou culpado... essa culpa não sai da minha cabeça... impedindo-me de ter esperança... nossa famíia nunca voltará, isso eu sei... mas eu tenho você meu irmão, o único que me restou. Como você pode me seguir, como você pode me acalmar? Sou o culpado de ter tirado o seu corpo, sua vida e sua liberdade... você está preso a mim pela eternidade, como você consegue me perdoar?

**Não chore, não se desespere, primogénito!  
Não é culpa sua.  
A culpa é toda nossa.  
Por termos falhado completamente.**

**_(e plach', nye pechal' sya, starshiy brat!  
Nye tyi odin vinovat  
Doroga u nas odna  
Tskupin vinu do dna)_**

As vezes eu sinto... que você está chorando... mergulhado em dor e desespero. Quero te acalmar mas não consigo, so lhe peço não chore... a culpa não é sua... eh nossa... por ter falhado. Falhamos completamente... por isso devemos ser fortes, não sucumbir a dor e medo. Devemos continuar buscando nossos sonhos. Algo que acredito que não serão realizados.

**Não tenho nada contra você pra te repreender.  
Por que você não está totalmente envolvido.  
O nosso pecado: Querer ser o mais forte.**

**_(Mnye nye v chem tebya upreknut'  
T ya nye obihem nichut'  
Jyazhek, nash gryekh  
Khotet' byit' silneye vsekh)_**

Eu nunca terei nada contra você meu querido irmão, nunca. Não é você aquele que desejou e deu a idéia de sermos os mais fortes para alcançar nosso sonho; nosso fracasso. Você não está totalmente envolvido meu irmão, sou eu que lhe deu as idéias, fui eu que te convenceu a me ajudar. Mas pelo menos, estamos juntos... não quero perder a sensação de estar junto a você, a única pessoa que me restou.

**Para não ser enganado por nossa esperança,  
do sonho de voltar á nossa família.  
Meu irmão, eu sou o culpado.**

**_(Ya sam soblaznisya  
Prekprasnoy nadezhdoy  
Vernut' nash semeynyiy ochag  
Ya sam vo vsem vinovat)_**

Meu sonho é voltar á nossa família. más não serei enganado pela esperança de algo que não acontecerá. Por isso... sou culpado de lhe tirar todas as esperanças... já lhe tirei o corpo e a liberdade... agora lhe tiro as esperanças... o que mais posso fazer?

**Mas como voltaremos a ser?  
Como corrigir; esquecer?  
Tentar tomar de volta é impossível  
o que a terra já levou.**

**_(No chto zhe nam delat', kak byit' ?  
Kak vse ispravit', zyabyit' ?  
Pyitst' sya vernut' nyelzhya  
Jogo chto vzyala zyemiya)_**

Continuaremos nossa jornada, para tentar voltar o que éramos, corrigir nossos erros e esquecer nossas dores, mágoas e medos. Mas sei que voltar é impossivel, a terra já levou o que tinhamos... nossa única opção é seguir em frente e construir um novo futuro.

**-------------------**

**Fic curta eu sei... mas foi o que me deu na telha xD Essa música eh a Brothers ou Bratja. Ai está a letra e a tradução. E recomendo pra quem tenha, ouça a versão inglesa, eu sei que existe por que eu já ouvi. Realmente muito bonita. E... se alguém tiver essa versão inglesa, PASSA PA EU???? Onegaiiii... Meu msn tah no meu perfil**


End file.
